1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a conductive structure and a method of a manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a conductive structure applied to touch panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic products, such as personal digital assistant (PDA), smart phone, digital camera, and game station, are widely used and directed towards the design of thinness and smart functions. The display devices of the portable electronic products normally adopt a structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD) with a touch panel. It is hard to planarize conventional touch panels. Therefore the conventional touch panel has been gradually replaced by a full flat touch panel (such as touch lens or touch window).
FIG. 1 shows a structural diagram of a conventional full flat touch panel 1. The full flat touch panel 1 mainly includes a decoration film 10, an upper conductive layer 12 made from indium tin oxide (ITO), a lower conductive layer 14 made from ITO, a plastic substrate 16 and a flexible circuit board (FPC) 18. The upper conductive layer 12 and the lower conductive layer 14 respectively have a silver electrode 20 disposed thereon. One end of the flexible circuit board 18 is dispoed between the upper and the lower silver electrodes 20. Since the electrical connection between the flexible circuit board 18 and the silver electrode 20 is bonded through a thermal compression bonding process, the surface of the full flat touch panel 1 is thus uneven. In other words, the surface of the leading position of the flexible circuit board 18 will be uneven, such that the aesthetics of the appearance of the electronic devices is deteriorated.